


Hello Carisi

by TiredBisexual



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: Sonny had confessed his feelings for Rafael fearing he wouldnt see him again.How will Sonny react when he finds out Rafael is coming back to SVU?





	Hello Carisi

 

2017

 

Rafael and Sonny had been sitting in the same bar for 4 hours now, the other members of the squad had long left.

 **" Can't believe you're leaving"** Sonny said, Rafael looked at him, defeated.  **" I have too Carisi, I need a break from this job"** Sonny sighed.  Rafael couldn't believe the young detective was so upset, he thought the man didn't like him, it was as if Sonny could read his thoughts  **" I've always admired you, more than you know"** Sonny said, his voice a whisper.

Rafael looked at him, shocked. He decided it was now or never to be honest about his feelings for the young detective.  **" The feelings mutual Carisi"** He let out a laugh. Sonny laughed too.  **" God we're idiots, i had no idea!, i thought you found me annoying"** Sonny confessed. Rafael laughed again.  **"I do"** Rafael said playfully. Sonny shoved him.

 **"It's your last day, are you seriously not gonna call me Sonny, Come on"** Sonny pouted. Rafael sighed  **"**   **You're drunk, Sonny"** Sonny shook his head and then beamed at the older man  **" I'm not. I've had a couple of drinks but God, I love the way you say my name"** Sonny sighed.  **" Say it again"** Rafael laughed.  **"You've had enough, let's go Sonny"**. 

Rafael and Sonny walked out the bar, Sonny went to hold Rafael's hand. Rafael looked surprised at Sonny.  **" Just go with it Rafael"** Rafael smiled at him. As they walked to Rafael's  building, Rafael was considering staying,  he had never felt happier. He had always wanted to be with Sonny.

 

 **" Kiss me, please. Just once"** Sonny said, looking dreamily at Rafael. Rafael couldn't refuse. He held Sonny's face in his hands and kissed him,  he felt alive.

When he woke up the next morning, Rafael couldn't remember ever sleeping so good. He smiled to himself. He rolled over to see the bed empty. Rafael frowned, maybe  Rafael called out for Sonny.

Rafael was alone.

Sonny had left him.

 

Sonny's POV

Sonny woke up happy for the first time in ages, he rolled over to see Rafael soundly asleep. He smiled at him. It hit him, Rafael was moving today. He was leaving. Sonny couldn't face that. Sonny lifted his arm from around Rafael's waist. He quickly put on his clothes, trying to be as quiet as possible. As he was putting on his shoes, he took one last look at Rafael and left the apartment.

 

2018

 

 

Rafael walked back into the precinct, it had been 365 days till he had last been here.  He was a bit anxious, he was starting to regret taking his job back.  **" Rafael Barba, I am bloody glad to see you"** Rafael looked around to see Liv with open arms, he walked over to hug her. He had missed her.  Soon he was greeted by other members of SVU. Still no sign of Carsi, he wasn't looking forward to that.  **"Barba!, You're back!"** Amanda greeted him with  a warm smile.  **" Didn't realise I'd miss this place so much, and you guys of course"** Rafael said with a small smile. 

A few minutes later, a loud voice filled the room,  Rafael knew that voice. He turned around to see Carisi standing at his desk. 

Carisi was looking at him now, he should say something, Rafael looked at him  **" Hello Carisi"** Rafael gave him a smile, ignoring the pain in his chest.  **"Hello Barba"** replied Sonny, a tight smile on his face. Rafael's chest ached. He looked good, so good, his hair had gone a little lighter, he had a bit of stubble. Rafael wondered if Sonny had missed him as much as Rafael missed him.

Sonny's POV

Sonny looked at the older man in front of him, he had missed him, his voice, his smile, he missed his presence. He looked at him, properly, he looked good, handsome. He had lost weight Sonny noticed. He hadn't seen this suit Rafael was wearing, it must be new. His hair had gone grey on the sides and he had stubble. Sonny liked it, it looked good on him. His chest ached, he thought back to the first time they kissed. He wish he could just walk over to him and kiss him again, he wondered if his lips were still soft.

 

A few hours later, the squad were all in Rafael's office,  **" I need more evidence, I can't take this to court"** Rafael sighed. He hadn't stopped looking at Sonny, his eyes always on him,  he caught Sonny looking at him  a few times. Hope blossomed in his chest, were his feelings still there?. Amanda, Liv noticed the tension in the room, noticed the looks Sonny and Rafael made at each other, they knew something was going on.

Amanda and Liv made their excuses to leave, they could feel the tension, they thought it was best to let Sonny & Rafael sort it out.

Rafael and Sonny sat in silence for a few minutes, it felt like forever, time moving ever so slowly. Until the tension became unbearable  **"Why did you leave?"** Rafael spat out.  Sonny looked at the floor.  **" I woke up, alone. I felt used."** Rafael whispered.

 **"Raf, Rafael,  You were leaving, I couldn't bare it."** Sonny said, looking into Rafael's eyes. Rafael was shocked, he wasn't expecting that. Rafael looked at the floor  **" I would have stayed"**   Sonny looked at him, eyes wide.  Rafael moved onto the sofa, next to Sonny, placing his hands on Sonny's knees.  **" We've wasted so much time Sonny, I don't want to waste anymore. Do you want to give us a go?"** Rafael looked at Sonny hopefully. A smile on his face.

Sonny gave Rafael the biggest smile, he had ever seen. He nodded his head.  **" I've always wanted to be with you, ever since the moment we met"** Rafael smiled up at him, he placed his hands on each side of Sonny's faced. He kissed him with so much passion. Sonny pulled away first, he looked into Rafael's eyes and gave him a big hug. 

They didn't want to waste anymore time, they were actually doing this. They would finally be together.


End file.
